


Free Fall

by GreyLiliy



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Drake takes Gosalyn to a theme park.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueskyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyscribe/gifts).



> [First posted to Tumblr on September 10, 2017 as “Drabble #123 - Free Fall.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 30, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Sweetie!” Drake said through gritted teeth. He grabbed his daughter by the waist and pulled her away from the scaffolding of the wooden roller coaster. “The line for the roller coaster is this way.”

“Dad! Come on,” Gosalyn said, grinning. “Why would they put the rungs where we could reach them if they didn’t want us to climb them?”

“I’d think the fence that says ‘stay out’ would have made that part clear,” Drake said, setting his daughter down. He looked both ways over his shoulder and grabbed her hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here before some underpaid teenager catches us.”

“Like you’d actually be scared of a teenager,” Gosalyn scoffed.

“I was going to suggest we sneak back into the main part of the park and get hot dogs, but if you want to keep talking like that we can go back to the car,” Drake said, knowing full well Gosalyn wasn’t buying the fake threat. It was written all over that eyebrow raise and responding snort. “Or at least we’ll skip actually riding the roller coaster you were so intent on climbing.”

“I just wanted to see the park from up higher.”

“That’s why there’s a ferris wheel,” Drake said, holding Gosalyn’s hand as he tugged her through the hole in the fence she’d found earlier. “Why didn’t we just get in line for that?”

“Because it’s slow and boring,” Gosalyn said. She grabbed the edge of his vest as they slipped into the main section of the park, dodging through bodies on the crowded summer day. “And I like how the track for the roller coaster rattles.”

“Up until you fall off,” Drake said. He ruffled her hair and tugged her close as they squeezed past a large line waiting for funnel cakes of some sort. Drake was half tempted to stop for those, but he’d already promised hot dogs. “Then it won’t be a fun trip at all, now will it?”

“Whatever you say, dad,” Gosalyn said, huffing. She dropped his vest and grabbed his hand, yanking him forward as she dashed into a run. “Look, look over there! There’s a new ride open! That looks awesome!”

Drake leaned his head back to see the top of the ride. The new attraction was a giant tower were you rode to the top and then were dropped down, free fall style. Personally, Drake had had enough of falling from high places from his crimefighting career to last a lifetime, but he supposed he could see the appeal.

“Huh, I thought that was just an advertising pole when we got here,” Drake muttered to himself, squinting at the giant glowing sign with the park’s name on it just above where the riders car stopped. “You really want to go on that?”

“Of course! Ferris wheels are too boring and you said climbing the roller coaster was unsafe, so that’s my only option! Look! It even stops at the top for a few minutes before it drops! We’ll see everything!” Gosalyn said, jumping. “Let’s get in line.”

Drake swallowed as they got in line and the latest batch of adventure seekers dropped, screaming their heads off the entire way. He squeezed Gosalyn’s hand and chuckled. “Just promise me we can go on the Ferris wheel next so my heart has a chance to get back to normal.”

“Sure, dad,” Gosalyn said, chuckling. She squeezed Drake on the side in a hug and then went to climb on the line dividers. “I can’t believe you’re scared of this though, considering your night life.”

“I’m not scared!” Drake said, stomping his foot. He cleared his throat and winced as the next group of people dropped. “I just don’t find falling to be particularly fun.”

“Whatever you say,” Gosalyn said. She reached over from her perch and patted Drake on the head. “Don’t worry. I’ll hold your hand the whole way.”

“That’s my girl,” Drake said, ruffling her hair. Another group screamed as they dropped and he muttered, “Oh, boy.”

Gosalyn grabbed his hand and squeezed, and everything was alright.

(And if Gosalyn squeezed his hand much tighter than Drake thinks she realized during the ride, well that was alright, too.)


End file.
